Cztery Poranki
by OwlShadow
Summary: Cztery poranki, czterech mężczyzn, cztery sytuacje i jeden wniosek.


Przekręciła się na bok, pod palcami czując zmiętą pościel. Coś mokrego przylepiło się jej do policzka w okolicach ust. _Merlinie, czy ja znowu się ślinię?_ Mrucząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, otarła dłonią twarz. Gdy i to nie pomogło, a uczucie wilgoci stało się nie do zniesienia, wygramoliła się z łóżka. Prawie na oślep ruszyła w stronę drzwi do łazienki, bo pełny pęcherz nieprzyjemnie dawał o sobie znać. Do tego wszystko, absolutnie wszystko, ją bolało. Gdy załatwiła, co było do załatwienia, opłukała twarz zimną wodą i spojrzała w lustro.

— Na Morganę… — jęknęła. Jej włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony (bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy była na pierwszym roku, a to doprawdy wyczyn), rozmazany makijaż spływał po policzkach, a resztki karminowej szminki zdobiły spuchnięte usta. Co gorsza, ubrana była w (zdecydowanie nie swoją!) białą koszulę upstrzoną, o zgrozo!, czerwonymi śladami pocałunków. — Cholera, cholera, cholera — wyszeptała spanikowana.

— Kochanie, wszystko w porządku?

 _Niedobrze._

— Tak, tak, już wychodzę — odpowiedziała lekko drżącym głosem.

 _Otwórz drzwi, no jazda, przecież to tylko facet, z którym prawdopodobnie, no okej, na pewno, się przespałaś i niczego nie pamiętasz. Nic wielkiego._

Wdech.

 _Raz kozie śmierć._

Wydech.

Drzwi zostały otwarte. I równie szybko zamknięte.

 _Słodki Godryku na wrotkach…_

Stanęła oko w oko z jej największym koszmarem, no dobrze, może nie największym, ale po prostu… A może jej się wydawało?

— Hermiono?

 _Z dwojga złego lepsza zdechła koza niż koza schizofreniczka._

Zebrała się w sobie i wyszła z łazienki, by zmierzyć się ze zmartwioną (?) fretką szarżującą na jej osobę.

— Malfoy, ja nie wiem, co ty tu robisz, ale wynoś się z mojego mieszkania. Wczoraj byłam pewnie pijana i nie do końca w stanie, by podejmować świadome decyzje, dlatego proszę, okażże trochę człowieczeństwa w tej swojej marnej kreaturze, którą nazywasz mężczyzną, i zapomnijmy o tym. Każdy popełnia błędy. — Tym radosnym akcentem zakończyła swoje kazanie, mając nadzieję, że coś do tego pustego łba jednak trafi, chociaż nie liczyła na zbyt wiele. Jednak niepokojące było zdziwienie eskalujące na twarzy Malfoya z każdym jej słowem, które osiągnęło apogeum przy ostatniej części jej przemowy.

— Więc to też był w twoim mniemaniu błąd, tak? — zapytał, wskazując na swoją dłoń, a dokładniej na coś, co niepokojąco przypominało…

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty… Och.

— Tak, _och._

— Czy my jesteśmy…? — _To chyba nigdy nie przejdzie jej przez gardło._ Posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie. _—_ No wiesz.

— Żartujesz sobie? — prychnął. — Jeśli nadal będziesz odstawiać takie sceny, których, nawiasem mówiąc, mam już kompletnie dosyć, to nie sądzę, by potrwało to więcej niż kilka miesięcy.

— A-Ale… Nie rozumiem. Ile my… ? — rzekła zdezorientowana.

— Och, błagam, a to podobno faceci nigdy nie pamiętają o takich sprawach. Wczoraj była nasza druga rocznica, _kochanie_.

To był chyba jakiś koszmar. To nie mogło się dziać. To musiało być cholerne Prima Aprilis! Że niby była szczęśliwą panią Malfoy? A gdzie gromadka Freciątek, latających po całym domu? Ten dzień to jedna wielka katastrofa. A najgorsze, że nie mogła nic na to poradzić, więc jedyne, co jej pozostało, to granie na zwłokę i modlenie się, żeby jak najszybciej się obudzić.

 _Rusz głową, Hermiono. To chyba potrafisz._

— Merlinie, przepraszam, ale nie czuję się najlepiej. Nic nie pamiętam… — wyjąkała zarumieniona. _Oby zadziałało, oby zadziałało._ Przez twarz Malfoya przetoczyła się batalia: być złym gliną i wściekać się dalej, czy być dobrym gliną i zacząć się martwić o stan jej zdrowia i samopoczucie? Ostatecznie _lepsza_ (pojęcie względne) strona wygrała. _Wyśmienicie_.

— Chodź, usiądź. Zrobię ci herbaty. — Pociągnął ją, jak mniemała, w kierunku salonu. Opadła na miękką kanapę, a on zniknął w kuchni. — Odwołam dzisiejsze spotkanie z Zabinimi, powiem im, że się źle czujesz — słyszała, jak wstawia wodę w czajniku i szpera w szafkach. — Chociaż pewnie Ginny będzie niepocieszona, w końcu mieliśmy uczcić przyjście na świat ich pierworodnego.

I w tym momencie dostała przysłowiowego kociokwiku.

 _Spokojnie, na pewno masz halucynacje. Jakież to pocieszające… Ale tak: zdecydowanie wolała halucynacje. Jej życie zaczęło przypominać jakieś kiepskie opowiadanie, napisane przez chorą nastolatkę z burzą hormonów. To. Nie. Było. Prawdziwe._

Kiedy jej wzburzenie zaczęło oscylować na granicy hiperwentylacji, do salonu wrócił Draco. Spojrzał na nią dziwnie, ale nie skomentował.

 _Albo świat się kończył, albo to był sen. Obstawiała to drugie, jako bardziej prawdopodobne._

Podał jej kubek z gorącą herbatą. _Okej, spróbuj zabrzmieć naturalnie._

— Dziękuję, kochanie.

 _Ugh._

Skinął głową, ale wciąż się nie odzywał. Coś było stanowczo nie tak.

— Co się dzieje? Wiem, że zachowywałam się dziwnie, ale naprawdę nie wiem, co się działo wczoraj — powiedziała i spuściła wzrok na swoje podkurczone kolana. — A wiesz, jak nie znoszę nie wiedzieć.

— W sumie to nic takiego się nie stało, chyba przesadziłaś z alkoholem, to wszystko. Po prostu… Tak mi głupio, że nie potrafiłem się tobą zająć i pozwoliłem ci doprowadzić się do takiego stanu.

 _No bez jaj. To brzmiało prawie jak „przepraszam"._

 _A teraz: co powiedziałaby Hermiona? Och, już wiem!_

— Draco, nie możesz brać odpowiedzialności za wszystkie moje głupie zachowania.

— Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, prawda?

 _Na gacie Merlina, to się robiło coraz bardziej absurdalne._

— Wiem, Draco, wiem — odpowiedziała miękko. — I nie martw się, już czuję się dużo, dużo lepiej.

 _Czy ja naprawdę robię to, co robię? Udaję żonkę Malfoya? Zakopcie mnie w Zakazanym Lesie._

— Więc nie muszę dzwonić do Zabiniego? — zapytał podekscytowany.

 _Och, szlag by to._

— Właściwie to…

— Och, fenomenalnie! — Pocałował ją w czoło, a ona była zbyt sparaliżowana, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

 _No to koniec, Ginny na pewno zobaczy, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. I, cholera jasna, Weasley i Zabini?! Nadal nie mogła tego przetrawić._

W swojej rozpaczy zakodowała jedynie, że Draco wspomniał coś, że idzie pod prysznic. Przetarła twarz dłonią.

 _Miała dosyć._

— KOCHANIE, PODAJ MI, PROSZĘ, ROLKĘ PAPIERU TOALETOWEGO.

— PO MOIM TRUPIE, MALFOY.

 _No i to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o jej opanowanie._

Wpatrywała się tępo w ścianę. Obudziła się w kompletnie nieznanym jej miejscu. Z luką w pamięci. Po raz kolejny. Jej pierwszą myślą po otworzeniu oczu było: _Błagam, nie znowu._ Nie wiedziała, co takiego zrobiła, że na to zasłużyła. Jedno było pewne: _karma to wredna suka._

— Wstaniesz wreszcie? — usłyszała głos dochodzący z jakiejś innej części domu.

Ona _znała_ ten głos.

 _Otwórzcie na stronie 394._

 _Godryku… nie._

Zerknęła na swoją lewą dłoń. Na jej serdecznym placu połyskiwała złota obrączka.

 _MERLINIE, WYSZŁAM ZA SNAPE'A_ — pomyślała ze zgrozą i wygramoliła się z łóżka. Na fotelu dostrzegła biały szlafrok, więc owinęła się nim szczelnie.

 _To już się przestało robić zabawne, jeśli założyć, że kiedykolwiek było._

Wyszła na korytarz i podążyła za zapachem smażonych jajek. Kiedy dotarła do kuchni, zobaczyła mistrza eliksirów w czarnej, satynowej piżamie (!), pochylającego się nad patelnią.

 _To chyba było jeszcze bardziej absurdalne niż zmartwiony Malfoy._

— Czy możesz przestać się na mnie gapić jak skończona idiotka?

 _Co mną kierowało, do cholery, żeby za niego wyjść? Nieodkryte pokłady masochizmu? Jego prywatny składzik z eliksirami? Już wiem, to na pewno była jego biblioteka!_

 _Doszła do wniosku, że lepiej się nie odzywać. W końcu nie wiadomo, jakie tym razem było jej alternatywne „ja"._

Przewróciła oczami i usiadła przy stole. Sięgnęła po parujący kubek herbaty, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Snape popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie znad patelni. Po chwili postawił przed nią talerz z jajecznicą. Nadal milcząc zaczęła jeść.

 _To było przepyszne. Może trochę za słone… Ale nadal bezapelacyjnie było najlepszą jajecznicą, jakiej dane jej było spróbować._

— Możesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi? — zapytał w końcu.

— W sensie?

— Nie docinasz mi, nie zrzędzisz, nie narzekasz, że jajecznica jest za słona. Czy nadal dąsasz się o Pottera i tę jego walniętą dziewuchę?

 _No to pięknie, kolejny związek jej przyjaciół, o którym nie miała zielonego pojęcia._

Wzruszyła ramionami, decydując, że będzie to w miarę neutralny ruch.

On jedynie wstał i ruszył w stronę korytarza.

 _Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego._

Wrócił po chwili z naręczem eliksirów.

— Zrobimy to po dobroci, a nie będzie bolało, zgoda? — Spojrzała na niego butnie i pokręciła głową. Na co on ze złością w oczach, siłą chwycił jej usta, otworzył je i wlał trzy krople przezroczystego eliksiru.

 _Czy on jest aż takim psycholem, żeby własną żonę poić Veritaserum?_

— Daj mu chwilę, zaraz będziemy mogli zacząć rozmawiać. — Uśmiechnął się sztucznie, tak jak za każdym razem, kiedy miał odjąć punkty Gryffindorowi. Popatrzył na nią srogo i zerknął na zegarek. — Wyśmienicie. A teraz gadaj, kim jesteś i co się stało z Granger?

— Nie jesteśmy przypadkiem małżeństwem? — zapytała wyzywająco, na co prychnął.

— Teraz brzmisz jak ona, mów, gdzie ona jest.

— To ja, kretynie, możesz mnie puścić.

 _Nazwała Snape'a kretynem. Bezkarnie. Umarła i poszła do nieba._

Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. Jego Veritaserum było doskonałe, niemożliwe, by była w stanie go oszukać. Odsunął się trochę, nadal się jej przyglądając.

— Skończyłeś już sprawdzać, czy nie podmienili ci żony?

— Dobrze, przepraszam za to, że nie poszliśmy wtedy na te cholerne zaręczyny Pottera i Lovegood. W porządku? — Skinęła głową. Co innego miała zrobić? — A teraz powiedz mi, proszę — znów ten sztuczny uśmiech — GDZIE JEST POŁOWA MOICH SKŁADNIKÓW?!

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz… panie profesorze.

Jasne promienie słońca zaczęły dosięgać jej twarzy, co w końcu przerodziło się w na tyle niekomfortowe uczucie, że postanowiła otworzyć oczy. Znajdowała się w przytulnym pokoju, leżąc na sporym, dwuosobowy łóżku. Problem był jeden, a mianowicie: znowu nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest. Wstała i podeszła do okna. Dom otaczał zadbany ogród, który w pewnym momencie zmieniał się w las. Nie było również żadnego ogrodzenia.

Zamek w drzwiach kliknął, a ona obróciła się błyskawicznie. Do pomieszczenia weszła jedna z niewielu osób, które spodziewała się zobaczyć w tym błędnym kole dziwnych małżeństw. Chyba zaczynała chwytać schemat, więc granie przychodziło jej coraz łatwiej. A do tego był jej przyjacielem, więc niewiele myśląc podbiegła do niego i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję, by go uścisnąć.

— Hermiono… Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał niepewnie. Odsunęła się, by na niego spojrzeć.

— W najlepszym, czemu miałoby być inaczej?

— No… Jesteś… eee… taka czuła?

 _Ach, stary, dobry, jąkający się Harry._

— Och, zapomnij, pewnie wcześniej miałam kiepski dzień.

— Przez cztery lata? — Popatrzył na nią sceptycznie, a ona zaśmiała się z zażenowaniem.

 _Cholera, cholera, naprawdę była taką podłą jędzą?_

— Więc, Hermiono, śniadanie gotowe, zejdziesz na dół?

 _Czemu brzmiał jakby był jej lokajem, a nie mężem? Wychowała sobie faceta pantoflarza? I to Harry'ego? Och, może i to był jedynie głupi sen, ale nie dziwiła się, dlaczego karma wróciła pod taką, a nie inną postacią._

— Jasne, Harry. — Opuścili pokój i zeszli po schodach. — Pięknie pachnie. —Zarumienił się na te słowa, jakby czuł się w tej sytuacji trzy razy bardziej niezręcznie niż ona. — Harry, czy jestem herod-babą?

— C-co? — spytał z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.

— Czy jestem herod-babą, Harry. No wiesz…

— Wiem, kto to jest herod-baba, ale skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Oczywiście, że nie jesteś! — rzekł z mocą. _Nie rozumiem facetów, czemu tego nie przyzna?_

— Szczerze? Myślisz, że nie widzę jakim jesteś pantoflarzem? Za długo to trwało, pora z tym skończyć.

—Hermiono, na pewno wszystko w porządku? Mogę zadzwonić po Snape'a, jeśli chcesz…

— NIE! — wykrzyknęła przerażona, przez co cofnął się o krok.

— Dobrze, spokojnie… Nie będę po nikogo dzwonił, tylko się uspokój. — Weszli do kuchni, gdzie wskazał jej krzesło, by usiadła. Postawił przed nią parujący talerz jajecznicy. Wzięła trochę do ust.

 _Cholera, była jeszcze lepsza niż ta Snape'a…_

— Harry, to jest boskie! Gdzieś się nauczył tak gotować?

— Hermiono, gotuję ci od czterech lat.

— Wybacz — odparła lekko rozbawiona i trochę zażenowana. Postawił drugi talerz przed sobą i również zaczął jeść. Spojrzała na niego, wydawał się szczęśliwy. Może wcale nie chciał wychodzić spod pantofla?

— Zrobiłeś wszystko, co ci wczoraj kazałam?

— Och, na Merlina, już myślałem, że nigdy ci nie przejdzie.

Obudziło ją niemiłosierne chrapanie. Przewróciła się na bok i jak zawsze przykryła głowę poduszką. Mimo że nie była to najmilsza pobudka, czuła się nadzwyczaj… normalnie. Ta myśl spowodowała, że otworzyła szybko oczy i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Obok niej w najlepsze spał Ron w swojej piżamie w niebieskie paski.

 _Och, dzięki ci, Morgano. Normalność!_

Potrząsnęła ramieniem Rona, żeby go obudzić. Oczywiście z marnym skutkiem, bo w zamian otrzymała jedynie mruknięcie:

— Jeszcze pięć minut, mamo. — Przewróciła oczami i wyplątała się z pościeli. Wyszła z tak znajomego jej pokoju, na równie znajomy korytarz.

 _To był najdziwniejszy sen w jej życiu. I na szczęście dobiegł końca._

Zeszła do kuchni i otworzyła lodówkę. Nie wiedzieć czemu, miała już dosyć jajecznicy, więc stwierdziła, że zrobi naleśniki. Po jakimś czasie, najwyraźniej zwabiony zapachem, Ron zwlekł się z łóżka na dół.

Zaspany usiadł przy stole, pijąc kawę, którą wcześniej zrobiła. Nagle odwrócił się do niej z niedowierzaniem malującym się na twarzy.

— Hermiono, wszystko okej? Przecież ty nienawidzisz naleśników!

 _Że też im wiecznie nic nie pasuje!_

Podparła się pod boki.

— Wy, mężczyźni, jesteście wszyscy tacy sami!

Ten tekst nie jest, broń Boże, na poważnie, ot humorystyczne opowiadanko. Raczej w charakterze satyry innych fanficków (np. „Draco a.k.a. Ciepła Klucha"). Wiem, że to trochę jak śmianie się z pani Gessler (serdeczne besos, pani Madziu), ale czasem po zobaczeniu w blogosferze rzeczy, których nie da się odzobaczyć, nie umiem się już powstrzymać. Nawet nie przepraszam za długą nieobecność, ale ostatni okres był dla mnie obfity w ciężką pracę. Tyle na moje usprawiedliwienie.

Shalom


End file.
